secrets
by lupsss
Summary: well what would happen if SAM doesn't know that Danny is a ghost or half-ghost well this would be an amazing adventure were is love and action ,but also that both discover the feelings for eachother
1. Chapter 1

Danny Fenton ,Sam Manson and Tucker Foley were 3 normal students going to casper is the son of 2 ghost busters and live with his sister Jazz Fenton .Sam Manson was the doughter of the richest family in Amity Park, but she doesn't act,cloth,or even speak like one and no one knows about her family .( doesn't call her that's why no one figures out that she was rich, because every one knows that tha MANSONS are a very rich family)Tucker Foley is a teckno obsessed with two parents very the accident in the fenton's laboratory Danny got his ghost-powers ,but no one know about them,except Tucker and jazz,the only thing that they know was that in Amity Park is the ghost hero "danny phantom",but the some people think that he was a bad ghost or the reason of the ghosts and Danny were in love with each other ,but they didn't realise it ….when this wil hapen

The shool was and Sam were waiting for Tucker at the end of the hall near the door .Valerie pass and greet Danny with her hand,Danny answer the geeting and with his eyes half open keep seen Valerie until she get out of his view."Danny are you ok?" ask Sam when Danny return of his travel through the space "uh,what?" say Danny when he look at Sam "sorry Sam I was thinking about Valerie""Danny do you remember that she said that she only want TO BE FRIENDS !" "Yes,but I like her and she likes me why are you doing this Sam you don't want me to be happy?" " yes danny ,but I'm almost worry about you" "why I can take care of my selve""no that! is that what happen if she ….she…broke your hart""she never dare to do that!"Danny anwer with anger " oh,OK" answer Sam until she walk to the hall with a taer running throug her face,Tucker notice this and tell Danny"man are you so clueless"until he go besides Sam "Sam wait !".

Danny look at her and saw that she was crying…wait it was real, he really have hurt can't belive his eyes so he go with Sam and try to talk to go close Sam ,but she notice this and run out of the school through the turn into Danny Phantom and flew after he got there Sam was hugging her go and sit near her."Danny this is your last oportunity until I ….go" say Sam until she look up and see Danny Phantom"phantom why are you here?" .

Danny didn't relise that he was in ghost form"Sam Ionly want to apologise of what I do" say Danny Phantom "why you didn't do me anything?" "what?" and Danny look that he has the gloves and the clothes of x-pandex ."oh!" say Danny ntil he woke up and tell Sam "Sam I'm Danny""yeah, I know who are you""NO,Sam I'm Danny your best friend""that's imposible you are a lier""no,Sam let me show you "when he said this two rings apear revealing his identity "but ,Danny why you didn't tell me ?""because,I was afraid of wht you wiil think of me ,beeing half-ghost it's very important ,and also… I don't want to see you hurt Sam".

Sam inmediately hug was very surprised "WHY ARE YOU HUGGING ME SAM?""I''m your best friend Danny and I know how you feel about what the people that is your friend will think " "So you forgive me" "what wil answer your question? " "uh,I think that you already give me the answer" .Both laugh and go to Danny's house .

Danny was entering when his mom hug him."mom what's happenning?"ask Danny "Oh,dear son we're on ghost alert"say Maddie going to the kitchen and bringign a glass of water to his son."Ghost..what?"ask a voice inside the house " who said that?" everyone look for someone and then from the dark Sam appear "Oh you're here, but why?" ask Maddie. "?" repeat Danny looking at Sam very surprised "oh nothig sweethart, let me ask your little friend about who's she ,where she lives and were are her parents" say Maddie taking Sam to the kitchen." what are you doing in the Fenton's work ?" ask Maddie "didn't Danny talk about his two best friends?" Maddie look to Jack very confused "Yes,he talk about Tucker and a girl …..what was her name Maddie?" answer Jack "Sam"answer Maddie"really….but I want to tell you something very interesting. I'm your son best friend SAM! " "we didn't know " say Maddie " we expect to know our son's friends, but you never come" say Jack "yeah, I know that I need to come more often to Danny's house ,but I was a little bussy".

They spend talking about her and all what she knows about the Fenton's life they finished Sam tell somethig else to Danny's parents"..and… Danny doesn't know anything about who are my parents or were I live so please don't call me call me Sam" .

Sam walk through the front door were Danny was waiting for her."Sam you finish talking to my parents?"ask Danny "Yeah,they're almost like my parents"say Sam "Really!"(in That moment Sam's cellpone ring)."hello?"say Sam "uh mom I'm in Danny's house …..yeah ….I'm going "Danny look at Sam and then she say "sorry Danny ,but I need to go " say Sam with a little smile "oh,oK then,I see you tomorrow".Sam look at Danny and answer "sure".

Inside Danny's house Jazz was reading something of how to survive with crazy enter and sit near Jazz."When would you tell her?" ask Jazz"of what?" answer Danny "you know …that you love her" say jazz rising an eyebrow "I don't love her we're only friends!"answer Danny "man are you so clueless"say Jazz until she go upstairs.

-in Sam's house-

"Mom! I'm here!" shot Sam and INMEDIATELY many stewards and maids come and recive Sam."welcome " the maids and stwewards say at unisone."Hi!" then Sam walked through her room.

"We're down stairs in the home theater sweetie!" shout Pam Manson(a.k.'s Mom).Sam go down stairs and see that her parents were watching the movie of the Titanic ."Do you want to join us?" ask Jeremy Manson (a.k.a. Sam's father)"ugh!no thanks I will be in my room listening music " answer walk through the 3rd floor,and then to her room.

Sam was a little worried about Danny when her phone rings."Hi?"say Sam "Sam why do you disappear?" say Danny "oh,my MOM call me and she told me that it was time of going home so….I'm in my house"say Sam "Sam where do you live?" ask Danny "um…a….hm"(Sam was a little nervous because Danny and Tucker doesn't know that she was rich) after a long silence she anwer "I live at the other sode of the city"hopping that Danny don't ask more questions she say"and is in a very extrange house ,and I can't tell you where it is!""ok but I want to see your house what about this weekend?"ask Danny and Sam answer "sure"and she hung up.

-the next day-

"Sam!" and Sam turn to see Danny running to her locker ."Hi Danny I was waiting for you"say Sam "really?" say Danny with a confused look"yeah today I'll show you my house!" "oh ,sorry I forget that ,but guess what, Valerie accept to go out with me!" "WHAT!" shout Tucker who was behind them"this is not happening !" Sam look down and answer "Tuck this is happening .I'll go to my house" Danny stop her "but Sam is only the first class you can't miss it" "I can do what I want ,Danny you must go with your girlfriend!" and Sam run to her locker and take out her cellphone "wait that's the new LG-1230978 !It's suppose to get on shops until next month!"say Danny "Yeah a gift of my parents" say Sam and touch somenumbers on the tactile screen"Mom can you come to pick me up?...thanks" and Sam go out of the school .after a few minutes a limousine appear and a steward come out of it and open the door of the limousine.

Danny and Tucker were with their mouths open when the steward say "were do you want to go Manson?" Danny and Tucker were surprised. Sam was the richest person in the world!"I want to go to the residence Manson Steban"and Sam enter to the limousine crying "here madam" say Steban and took out a little white handkerchief of his pocket "thanks" say Sam tooking the white handkerchief and blowing her close the door and start to drive in an oposite direction of Danny's turn into Danny Phantom and follow the limousine.

-After 20 min-

Danny stop infront a red and white mansion,two persons were in front of the get out of the limousine when the woman with the red-orange hair walk through Sam and told her "sweetie you need to take a rest". Sam snif and answer "yeah, mom you're right ".Sam enter to the house followed by her parents until Steban park the stand infront of the house and then he return to the school.

-at school-

"Danny!" shout Tucker and Danny go and hide to transfor into Danny Fenton."Danny did you see Sam's house?"ask Tucker full of curiosity "yeah ….Sam is a MANSON!"say Danny until both go into the school."I can't belive you!"say Tucker after Danny finish the conversation "but I saw her house and I'm going to check in the school files what is her last name."Danny turn invisible and enter to the principal's sit on the chair and writte on the computer"Sam" and then many imagens appear in the screen and then he clicks on the file of "SAM:M" :

Full name:Samntha Manson

Parents:Pamela and Jeremy Manson

Status :a rich person…

Danny can't belive that Sam hide that important fact of them he was very surprised.

School was boring if Sam wasn't there.

On the recess Valerie go to see Danny."Danny!I finally find you I was thinking that we must go to see the new movie of "Pirates of the Caribbean"…..Danny!".Danny was thinking about Sam when he notice that smeone was saking his shoulder .Then he return to earth."Danny?"shout Valerie "sorry Val I was tinking about Sam"say Danny with a sad face"YOU'RE THINKING ABOUT THAT HORRIBLE AND STUPID GOTH!"shout Valerie throwing her arms into the some gasps of Tucker and the hole school Danny stand up and say"YES! And if you say again that Sam is a horrible or stupid person I'm going to kill you Valerie Gray!" and Danny get inside the school."Sam was right …..Valerie broke my heart insulting one of my best friends"think go with him and tell him "you Know why Valerie is always getting you far of Sam?" " no I don't ?""because what she only want was to get on Sam's nerves""so she was using me!"Danny look to Valerie and get out of the a dark alley he turn into Danny Phantom and go to Sam's house

When Danny arrive to Sam's house he turn into Danny Fenton and ring the one lady open the door and let Danny was going down stairs when he sees Danny."D…D..Danny what are you doing here?"say Sam "Sam you were right Valerie broke my heart"say Danny sitting on a chair "oh..Danny I'm sorry"say Sam and both hug."Sam I'm relly sorry and I want to aplogise of my behavor in the school this mornig" wisper Danny " and me too"say Sam "Sam you don't need to apologise for nothing""yes Danny I need to""but about what?""about no telling you about my life,my family or even that I was rich"Danny look at Sam she was really sorry "It's ok Sam" say Danny "no It's not OK !I lie to you and Tucker because I was afraid about what you would think about me when I tell you"say Sam looking at her boots "Sam I know how you feel, Iwas feeling the Same of telling you my secret".After 1 or 2 minutes of silenceSam finally speak "what do you say about watching a movie in my movie theater?""that would be great!" and they start to watch the movie of the "Pirates of the Caribbean".Sam suddely start to feel tired and then she was sleeping on Danny's the movie finish Danny notice that Sam was sleeping in his call a lady ."Can you tell Mrs. Manson to come here please?" the lady nod and go up suddenly notice that Sam was smiling."wow this is amazing!Sam is , she's so beautifull!"Danny think and suddenly he feel something warm and paceful on his heart after some instants he realise was in love with Sam.

Pam and Jeremy Manson saw Sam sleeping on the shoulder of one guy with black raven hair and a white and red and Jeremy Manson go near the boy."hello what's your name?" say Pam "My name is Danny"answer Danny "so you're Danny Fenton?"ask Jeremy Manson "yes,why?""oh, Sam is always talking about you or her other friend Tucker" answer Pam "um, I think that you were taller"say Jeremy until he examine Danny carefully "um…..I think that we must put Sam on bed" say Danny "no"answer Jeremy " you must put her on her bed" Danny look at Sam and carry her like britdal style."so… were is Sam's room"and Jeremy smile at enter to Sam's room and put her on the he kiss Sam's forehade and leave the look at Sam and how she was sleeping pacefully.

-at the next day-

It was Saturday morning and Tucker was going to Danny's woke up and brush his teeth and get was going to knok the door when Danny appear."Tucker?what are you doing here?" Tucker look down and say "I was going to tell you something really important "Danny was confused "what is it?"ask with a tone of desesperation"WOW,calm down boy.I wa going to say that Sam is missing Ithink that a ghost kinapped her"Danny run as fast as possible until Tucker followed 's parents were on the door with the police."my little girl…"say saw Danny and go through him "We need your help Danny"say Jeremy "What happened!" ask Danny "we were going to our bedrooms when we hear a scream ,we check in all the mansion but no one was missing except Sam we suppose that she was in her room ,but when we open the door of her room ther was a note ,but we can't understand the writing"Danny go and watch carefully the note,when he realise it he was reading the note ,it was written in reading the note Danny translate it "this note says something like this:

We kinapped your doughter Sam manson and we want to exchange her for someone very impotant to us Danny Phantom .Bring him infront of the abandotated factory or your dear doughter will die."

Danny change some words like instead of doughter it was girlfriend and aso at the end it was the word ghost-boy."we need to capture Danny Phantom as soon as posible"say Pam "I don't think so" say Danny "what!" shout Jeremy "we need to find our doughter!"Danny look at him and say pacefully"he will go for Sam I'm one of his closes friends and he will help me to find her"

-At 12:00 p.m.-

Danny was waiting for the kinnapers and Sam infront of the abandonated Sam appear."Sam!" shout Danny and hug Sam"um…..Danny I'm not feeling good"say Sam and then she faint infront of Danny ,but he help her and flew over the city up to Sam's turn into Danny fenton and knok the door .Pam open the door and shout "you rescue her!Jeremy,Mom Danny rescue our doughter!" and the hole family go and hug Danny.

-After some hours-

Suddenly Sam wake up .Pam,jeremy and her grandmother were hugging her."How do you feel sweetie?"ask Pam "a little hungry but that's all"answer Sam"Sam we were so worried about you"say Jeremy "oh you don't need to be worried I sacaped from the kinappers and also I get out of the fabric on time" Pam was happy "my little girl is strong " was thinking"wow she's a really strong girl".Danny appear "Danny!"say Sam "Sam!" Danny go and hugh her "I thought that you were sleeping!"say Danny "I was ,but I finally get up!" "so how do you feel?" ask Danny "I'm ok until you and all my familly get out of my room until I get dressed"say the people get out and Sam close the take a bath,change her clothes for one shirt black,blue jeans,some gloves letting her fingers free and her favorite boots(the shirt was black and purple but instead the oval there was a flower).

Sam go down to eat some food when he saw Danny and her father wait until they finish the she saw that both were standing up she couldn't belive what she was seeing! Danny and her father were hugging each other!Danny smile and Jeremy return the smile.

Sam appear "I'm interrupting something?" ask "nothing sweetie"answer Jeremy .Danny walk and go with Sam to the basement."Sam I wany to tell you something very important….. and I hope that what I'm going to say don't broke our relationship….. like friends"say Danny trembling,sweating and stuttering"what is it?" ask Sam "umm…since we are best friends….and I know you since we were in kinder garden….."Sam was looking at Danny he was very nevous"Danny what you need to tell me say it"Danny took breath and say "Sam….I don't know how…how to say it but…since Ember's accident…no when we enter to eight grade or before…..I was getting in love with the wrong girls…..the only girl who I really care is…" and Valerie appear "ME!" Sam look at Danny "Danny were have you been I was very worried!"Valerie go and hug Danny "what are you doing here stupid goth!this is the house of the Manson's!" Sam took breath and say"I'm going to leave the lovebirds alone" and go upstairs.

Danny look at Valerie and shout"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE VALERIE GRAY!" Valerie go and hug Danny "I was very worried!".

Danny look at her eyes and he notice that Valerie was lying.

"DON'T BE!I can take care of my self!"Danny push Valerie through the floor and say"YOU AND I IT'S OVER!" Valerie walk through Danny and shout "No one brake down with me!""I ALREADY DIDI IT!"

"Sam please wait!" shout Danny until he saw Sam with another some meeting Sam hug that walk and ask "I'm interrupting something?" and Sam look at him "Danny this is my cousin john"and the guy with the black and red shirt greet him"So you're Danny?" Danny look at him and answer "yes" John look at Sam and say "he's like when you decribe him!" "Sam nod "and the cluesslest person in the world!"Sam say "Ok it's time to go,I need to be in the concert!bye little Sam!"Sam laugh and answer"bye little !"and John disapear.

FINALLY Sam and Danny were alone."Sam can we talk in private?" Sam nod. "what do you want to tell me Danny"ask Sam "Sam I have been feeling something strange when you're with me""Saomething strange?"Sam say "in the good way Sam!It's only that when I'm with you I feel something warm and peacefull inside in my heart"Sam gasp "D….D….Danny wh….what you are feeling is…..is…."Danny finish the sentence"LOVE".

Sam was so surprised that she shout"oh yes!" Danny was confused was Sam happy?.

Sam go upstairs and phone someone "biiip…biip..Hello?"answer someone in the line"pau!the clueless guy in the world have admitted it!" Pau scream"ahhhhh!really this will be the apocalipsis!"Sam very angry "don't be that exagerated!".Until Sam was talking on the phone Danny start to hear all the conversation "wow!Sam have more friends than me!"thought Danny."Sammy what do you say of going to shopping!"Sam smile and answer "that the first who gets there will have an extra ice cream!"and Sam get out of her room and run to her motorcycle and drive to the MALL.

Danny was so confused that he flew to the MALL following he arrive a girl with yellow hair and pinki top was there.

"Ha!I win!"Sam nod "you will have the ice cream".Danny appear "awww,the little clueless is coming to see his secret love admirer!"Sam threw a little bad look at her "What?It's true you…mm…..mm…."Sam has put her hand on Pau's mouth"So….what are you doing here Danny?".Danny go near Sam and then he wisper something like this "Sam I love you and I didn't realise it before but I want to be with you no only like friends more than that"Sam smile and keep listening"So what I really want to say is that I love you more than my own life." Sam keep forward Danny and suddenly Danny kiss began to close her start saying somethings like "WOW!"or "uiii".

When Danny finish kissing Sam he run to the enter of the follow him.

"Danny?"Sam ask "I'm sorry Sam"Sam look at him very confused "look Sam I never think about doing that…..and…I want to apilogise of my behavor today"Sam run and hug Danny "Danny you finally admitted you feelings and I'm happy of you,but you are in love with Valerie and she's your girlfriend so I will take that kiss like a friendly kiss until you go and clear your mind" Sam suddenly disapear "SAM!WAIT I WANT TO ASK YOU SOMETHING!"Sam return to the place were Danny was"What is it Danny?".Danny suddenly took Sam in his arms and turn into Danny Phantom and answer"Not here Sam".

Danny flew through the secret place (where they go when they're sad or they want to talk in private)."Sam I want to ask you something….v-very impor-rtant"Sam was getting nevous "w-what is it Danny?" Danny look at Sam and get a serious face"Do….y…you enjoy..the k-i-s-s?"Sam doesn't understand what was he trying to say "W…what!" Sam face began to sweat "Sam are you OK?"ask Danny"Yeah , about your question I don't know what to answer"Danny go near Sam and "Sam I ask tou you if you enjoy the kiss"Sam look up to Danny and answer "nope"Danny look down and say"OK,so it's time to go home!".Danny was crying inside because Sam didn't tell him the truth that was that she not enjoy the kiss…..she WISH that the kiss was longer than that because….Sam LOVE Danny with her heart but she doesn't want to hurt Valerie sice (in secret)she was her best friend.

"Bye!" shout Danny until he was flying to his house.

-in Danny's house-

"DANIEL JAMES FENTON!where have you been?"shout Jack Fenton when Danny enter to the kitchen"in Sam's house"anwer Danny "WHAT?"shout Maddie "you saw the house of Sam!"Danny sigh and answer"Yes mom I saw it"Maddie look at Danny and she saw that he was sad"Don't worry sweetie".Danny sigh and go up stair were Jazz was searching for something in Danny's room."Jazz!what are you doing here?"ask Danny "oh!hi,…Danny I was looking for some stuff for my homework"answer Jazz Danny look at Jazz and say"I only want to be alone"Jazz get out of Danny's room and Danny spend all the nigh thinking about Sam.

-At the next day-

Danny was walking through Casper High when he hear Sam shouting"DANNY!"Danny turn into Danny phantom and flew through Sam's he arrive Johnny 13 was running after Sam and Sam was in her trap her and open a portal through the Ghost follow Johny through the Ghost Zone up to Skulker's island and then up to Clock Work's portal.

When Danny go there he was a ghost attac was a big party!.

"CONGRATULATIONS SAM!"shouted the ghosts Kittie,Ember and Spectra go and hug some greetings and gifts Sam say"Guys thank you so much!"Kittie go with Sam and tell her "this a party to tell you something that you will love to hear" Sam very surprised ask her "what is it?" and Kittie wisper something on Sam's gasp and shout "no!"and kittie nod "yeah"Sam shout "oh yeah! that little witch will be so frustrated!..and so angry that she will kill me" and Sam start laughing "ha!like she can do anything to you!"say Johnny "Yeah!you're the strongest girl in the world!"say Skulker and Danny appear.

"Sam!Skulker!Johnny!Kittie!Ember!Spectra!What are you doing here!"Sam look at Danny and he flew up to were Sam was "You're hurt?" Sa laugh "no!they only want to make me a surprise party because it will be the best Day in my life!" Danny was confused "because…..?" Sam can't tell Danny the truth because it was a surprise for Danny "Um…because my parents will understand me" Danny see his clock and he worry "Sam we need to go to school right now we're going to be late!" Sam nod and She say goodbye to all the ghosts.

AFTER THE SCHOOL DAY-

"Sam I want to ask you something" "what is it Danny?" "If you could go with any guy that you want to a date who will you choose?" Sam point one direction and Danny turn to see who but ther no one was then he look to Sam's finger and he ralise it She was pointing to him "R-really!" "yes!" and Sam lean to kiss Danny and…Danny kiss her first."we can't be the best and popular couple but we can be the happiest couplein the world!"

THE END


	2. petititon

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

The Next Muse

Yumiko21

Asmileadaykeepmeway

Youwillnotstopme

Firewillburn

917brat

Evil Long Penname Having Individual End

Biisaiyowaq

Danny Phantom Phanatic

Sin-NaMe

Lupsss


End file.
